THROWBACK
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Yoongi hanya menginginkan kebenarannya terungkap. Fakta bahwa Jimin adalah korbanya itu salah, karena korban yang sebenarnya adalah Yoongi. Jimin adalah setan yang bertopeng malaikat. Jimin jahat! Sangat jahat melebihi seorang pencabut nyawa. [MINYOON] [YOONMIN] [VMIN] [MINTAE]


THROWBACK

.

.

MINYOON

.

.

VMIN

.

.

Disclaimer:

The characters belong to their selves, but story belong to me

.

.

' _ **Karena diriku tulus, waktu itu'**_

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Jimin tak pernah memulainya, sebuah pernyataan pendek dari kebiasaan masa lalu yang benar kepastiannya. Kegiatan masa lalu yang sudah tidak pernah lagi –kecuali hari ini- terjadi sekalipun Jimin merindukannyanya. Kerena Ia tak lagi memiliki hak untuk semua itu.

Terdengar terlalu serakah untuk pihak Jimin sebab ia yang memulai hal lama itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan sosok lain yang hadir sekarang. Bukan Jimin benar-benar mengabaikannya, tapi Jimin sungguh tak terpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ pandai memasak" Tak ada yang menanggapi dengan serius ucapan Jimin kala itu karena pada dasarnya itu hanya pernyataan biasa dari seorang teman yang berada didalam satu grup. Namjoon juga menimpali pendapat setuju terhadap kalimat pernyataan yang Jimin lontarkan saat itu.

"Aku dulu sering memasak untuk Jimin, beberapa kali" Yoongi _pun_ menambahkan pernyataan dari kebiasaan lama tersebut untuk memperkuat kebenaran dari apa yang Jimin katakan.

Tak seorangpun, bahkan Jimin tak menyadari ekpresi Taehyung sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan dengan kalimat pernyataan lain yang mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Taehyung adalah yang member terburuk dalam memasak.

Semua terlalu singkat. Sangat singkat hingga tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari terlalu jauhnya mereka melangkah. Sampai Seokjin yang ikut memberikan pendapat bahwa maknae mereka Jeon Jungkook adalah orang lain yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang bagus dalam memasak. Berlalu begitu saja dan ketua untuk tim dipilih, membuat Jungkook dengan lantangnya menyerukan nama Hoseok sebagai anggota grupnya, kerena si anak termuda itu memenangkan permainan batu gunting kertas dari Yoongi.

"Aku memilih Jimin"

Semua berlanjut dengan apa adanya. Begitupun dengan Jimin yang tak henti-hentinya menyebarkan senyuman cerahnya.

.

.

"Minum, _Hyung_?"

Masih di lokasi tempat pengambilan gambar, dapur salah satu restoran di Korea, dan Yoongi duduk menjauh dari member yang lainnya, mencoba untuk menyibukan diri bersama ponsel pintarnya. Perhatiannya segera pecah setelah kedatangan Jimin dengan sekeleng cola yang ditawarinya untuk Yoongi. Sesegera yang lebih tua mengambilnya sekadar tak ingin membuat tawaran baik orang dihadapnya berakhir percuma.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa _hyung_ masih mengingatnya" Jimin kembali membuka suara setelah mengambil tempat di hadapannyan Yoongi.

"Kebiasaan lama, _Hyung_ memasak untukku" Sadar akan tatapan Yoongi yang meminta lebih atas kelanjutan dari kalimat Jimin, secepatnya ia lansung menyusulkan kalimant baru untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

"Bukan kebiasaan. Hanya beberapa kali kulakukan, seperti memberi makan anak anjing yang kelaparan dijalan"

Jimin tersenyum. Laki-laki dihapannya itu masih tetap sama sekalipun waktu sedah berlalu sangat jauh dan semua didunia ini banyak yang berubah, selain Yoongi dan kata-kata dari mulutnya tentu saja.

"Beberapa kali yang terlalu sering bisa disebut dengan kebiasaan, _Hyung_ " Jimin memaksa. Dengan pernyataan bahwa dirinya adalah benar.

Siapapun yang mengenal Jimin akan memberikan pernyataan bahwa ia orang yang paling penyabar, tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Karena dirinya bukan mengenal Jimin, malainkan ia tahu Jimin orang yang bagaimana.

"Kau masih sama, Jimin" Mata sipit dengan hazel coklat itu manatap Jimin dalam seolah menuntut lawan bicaranya atas pernyataan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan.

Kemudian tatapan itu berubah melunak bersamaan dengan kerutan kecil pada dahi putihnya yang tertutup surai hitam sedikit kecoklatan. Sebuah senyuman tipis dari Park Jimin mengubah pertahanan Yoongi. Bukan senyuman manis yang akan selalu membuat sugesti menular terhadap siapa saja yang melihatnya, melainkan senyuman penuh penderitaan dan kesakitan.

"Mengubah kebiasaan adalah hal yang paling susah, _Hyung_. Membiasakan hal yang tidak bisa juga sama susahnya"

Yoongi mengelak. Membuang pandangannya dari Jimin dan membuang nafas berat. Ia tahu dengan apa yang Jimin baru saja katakan karena dirinya yang memberi tahu Jimin tentang hal itu dulu, mengenai manusia yang tidak mudah berubah dari kebiasaan mereka.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ memilihku? Bukan karena Hoseok- _hyung_ sudah dipilih Jungkook, kan?"

Yoongi kembali memutar pandangnya keraarah Jimin, menatap datar laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu. Hanya menatap wajah yang biasa ditatapnya secara diam-daim dulu.

"Tak ada pilihan" Jawaban Yoongi sangat singkat sehingga mengundang kerutan di dahi Jimin.

"Kau tahu yang tersisa hanya dirimu, kemudian Taehyung dan Namjoon. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari dua orang itu"

Kembali senyuman penuh penderitaan dan kesakitan itu menampakan wujudnya. Juga Yoongi yang kembali membuang padangannya dari Jimin, karena senyuman Jimin hanya membuat Yoongi dinilai terlalu kejam.

"Dan aku bodoh berharap _hyung_ memilihku karena merasakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan"

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Jimin?" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menggangtungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau rasakan?" Lanjut Yoongi.

"Kenangan masa lalu. _Hyung_ dan aku bersama. _Hyung_ memasak untukku, sesuatu yang _hyung_ katakan 'hanya beberapa kali' namun itu berarti kebiasaan untukku. Aku merindukan kenangan itu"

Yoongi tersenyum. Saat sederetan kalimat Jimin yang menyapa indra pendengaranya, di waktu yang bersamaan kenangan-kengan yang memang indah itu terputar secara begitu saja didalam otaknya. Ketika dirinya yang masih terjaga di tengah malam untuk makan lewat tengah malamnya bersama Jimin hanyalah alasan karena Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang mementingkan makan. Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah ia memasak untuk Jimin yang sering melewatkan makan malamnya karena anak itu berlatih terlalu keras.

"Sayang itu kenangan sekarang" Jimin melanjutkan kalimatanya dengan nada yang terdengar sendu.

"Sekalipun itu kenangan, mereka pernah ada dan nyata. Tidak palsu, Jimin"

Jimin menyangkat kepalanya. Menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman manis yang biasa orang-orang lihat dari wajah tampannya.

" _Hyung_ berkata bahwa kenangan tentang kita bukanlah palsu?" Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan menyapu rambutnya kebelakang, menampakan keningnya yang indah.

"Tapi itu menyakitku, _Hyung_ " lanjutnya.

"Berhenti Jimin. Kau bersikap seolah-olah adalah korbanya disini!"

Jimin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Hazel coklatnya menatap Yoongi penuh tanya. Ia kenal Yoongi lebih baik dari siapapun. Laki-laki putih di hadapannya itu memang memiliki berjuta duri dari semua kalimat yang terlontar dimulutnya, namun Yoongi jarang meninggikan suaranya.

" _Hyung_?"

Yoongi membuang pandangannya lagi dari Jimin. Mengumpat pelan tengtang sikap laki-laki dihadapnnya itu. Dibandingkan siapapun, Yoongi adalah si pengumpat nomor satu didunia. Jimin bahkan tahu latar belakang lawan bicaranya itu adalah seorang rapper underground, jadi bukan hal yang sulit ketika Yoongi menyebutkan satu persatu nama penghunyi kebun binatang.

"Jimin! Ternyata kau disini"

Sebait suara penuh keceriaan itu menghentikan perdebatan Yoongi dan Jimin. Kedua pemuda itu memutar pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Mendapati sosok Taehyung yang tersenyum cerah sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi" Taehyung melanjutkan kalimantanya setelah mengambil tempat disebelah Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , Minta" Kemudian mengambil kaleng cola dihapan Yoongi. Membukanya dan meneguknya begitu saja. Bukan sesuatu yang salah memang, kerana kebiasaan seperti berbagi minuman dan makanan adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Namun kehadiran Taehyung tiba-tiba di tengah perdebatannya bersama Jimin tentu merupakan hal yang salah bagi Yoongi.

"Kau datang pada _Timing_ yang salah, Kim Taehyung" Yoongi berkata datar seperti biasanya, dan seketus biasanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Jimin kau sedang bicara tentang apa bersama Yoongi- _hyung_?" Yoongi adalah orang yang buka-bukaan tentang suasana hatinya, itulah kenapa Taehyung lebih memilih bertanya kepada Jimin dari pada Yoongi. Karena ia tidak ingin di lempari pisau dua kali.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya tentang masa lalu" Jimin menjawab dengan ringan. Bersamaan dengan senyuman manis diakhir kalimatnya.

Fuck! Yoongi menyumpah habis-habisan didalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa Jimin tersenyum seperti itu dihadapan Taehyung bahkan sebelumnya mereka terjebak dalam disituasi yang tidak bisa diatasi dengan senyuman. Apakah tentang masalalu yang masih belum mendapati kejelasan mengenai ketulusannya itu adalah 'hanya tentang masalalu?' What the shit you are! Park Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung"

"Iya _hyung_?" Seruan Yoongi memanggil nama seseorang yang baru masuk didalam percakapannya bersama Jimin lansung mendapat respon dari situjuan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa terlalu dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki disebelahmu ini?"

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tidak memahami apa yang Yoongi katakan. Apa yang Jimin mafaatkan darinya. Mereka hanya berteman dan saling bercanda setiap harinya, saling berbagi kebahagiaan, dan terkadang bertengkar untuk hal yang tidak terlalu pending. Baiklah kata berteman terlalu naif untuk Taehyung katakan, bahwa kenyataanya mereka lebih dari sekadar teman biasa. Siapa yang bisa disalahkan ketika dua orang yang terlibat hubungan pertemanan terlalu lama berakhir dengan lebih dari sekadar teman.

"Jimin memanfaatkan aku tentang apa, _Hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya karena ia memang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Yoongi. Setidaknya Taehyung tahu Yoongi bukan jenis seseorang yang besuara tanpa tujuan.

"Tentang pertemanan kalian. Apa kau tahu bahwa Jimin benar-benar tulus berteman denganmu atau hanya ingin membuatmu terjebak didalam pertemanan kalian dan membuatmu berharap untuk perteman yang lebih jauh?"

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari bibir sewarna bunga sakura milik Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa bibir seindah bunga-bunga di musim semi itu mengeluarkan kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan dari tertusuk pedang tumpul, tapi itulah Min Yoongi yang mereka kenal. Terlalu jujur tanpa basa-basi hingga melupakan tatakerama tenggang rasa atas seseorang yang mungkin akan terluka karena kalimatnya.

"Apa Jimin tidak tulus berteman dangan, _Hyung_?" Kalimat Taehyung terdengar hati-hati. Entah teruntuk kepada Jimin atau Yoongi yang tidak diingininya terluka akibat kalimatnya itu.

"Jimin bisa menjawabnya lansung. Sekaligus dengan apa yang sudah aku tanyakan kepada Taehyung sebelumnya" Lagi-lagi Yoongi bersuara. Sejak kapan berbicara panjang lebar adalah kesenangan Yoongi.

Perlahan Taehyung memutar pandangannya menuju Jimin yang duduk terdiam disebelahnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Jimin terlihat sangat merah, entah sedang menahan marahnya atau malunya. Yoongi- _hyung_ nya mungkin memiliki maksud tertentu dari kalimat-kalimat yang memojokan Jimin itu. Yoongi tak akan bersuara jika ia rasa itu tidak penting.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudahi sampai disini saja. Jujur aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Tapi tentang _hyung_ terlalu memojokan Jimin ini adalah salah, _Hyung_ "

Yoongi tertawa. Menernatawa dirinya sendiri. Ia melupai hal terpenting dari segala hal tentang Park Jimin. Yoongi lupa jika Jimin memiki kekuatan untuk dapat bersembunyi dibalik calon korbannya. Ada Taehyung disana sebagai perisai Jimin. Hal yang sama Yoongi lakukan dulu saat dirinya terjebak dengan Jimin.

"Katakan kepadaku, Taehyung. Seberapa jauh pertemanmu dengan Jimin sekarang?"

"Cukup jauh sampai _hyung_ bisa menyebutnya lebih dari sekadar teman"

Yoongi tersenyum. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi kepada Taehyung jika jawaban yang akan ia dengar sudah jelas. Bahkan sangat jelas hingga tak mengundang gungcangan sedikitpun baginya.

"Itulah kenapa aku mengakatan bahwa apa yang sedang kau rasakan tidak sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan, Park Jimin"

Yoongi mengakhirnya kalimatnya begitu saja. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih terdiam disana.

"Karena diriku tulus waktu itu, Jimin. Juga alasan aku milihimu adalah tentang masalalu, bukan karena Jungkook sudah memilih Hoseok"

Yoongi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan semua ketulusan yang pernah ia berikan untuk Jimin disana. Membiarkan kesedihan yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang jahat dimata semua orang terhadap Jimin, disana. Yoongi hanya tidak ingin dirinya terus-terusan di hujat sebagai sibuta hati yang tak mengerti dengan ketulusan Jimin. Ia hanya ingin keadilan tentang siapa korban sebenarnya didalam kisahnya itu. Sosok Park Jimin yang bersikap seolah-olah korbanya disana adalah hal yang salah, karena korban sesungguhnya adalah Yoongi.

Yoongi melakukannya dengan tulus segala hal yang ia berikan kepada Jimin. Juga kebiasaan memasak untuk Jimin yang pura-pura ia sanggah dengan kebetulan beberapa kali itu juga tulus. Bahkan sampai Yoongi memilih untuk melepas Jimin dan berjalan kaarah Hoseok juga ia lakukan dengan tulus.

-END-


End file.
